Kitabu cha Apollo
This was written by Jane Lyre lll God of the golden bow, And of the golden lyre, And of the golden hair, And of the golden fire, Charioteer Of the patient year, Where---where slept thine ire, When like a blank idiot I put on thy wreath, Thy laurel, thy glory, The light of thy story, Or was I a worm---too low crawling for death? O Delphic Apollo! The Thunderer grasp'd and grasp'd, The Thunderer frown'd and frown'd; The eagle's feathery mane For wrath became stiffen'd---the sound Of breeding thunder Went drowsily under, Muttering to be unbound. O why didst thou pity, and beg for a worm? Why touch thy soft lute Till the thunder was mute, Why was I not crush'd---such a pitiful germ? O Delphic Apollo! The Pleiades were up, Watching the silent air; The seeds and roots in Earth Were swelling for summer fare; The Ocean, its neighbour, Was at his old labour, When, who---who did dare To tie for a moment, thy plant round his brow, And grin and look proudly, And blaspheme so loudly, And live for that honour, to stoop to thee now? O Delphic Apollo! '~ A hymn to Apollo by John Keats' Dear Lyre family member, : If you have found this book, Then it is time. For the great phrochy of Apollo. Long ago, Maya Lyre was the oracle. She was best there ever was... until Apollo fell in love with her. But she refused to marry him, because she could not. She was the oracle. So, he took away her immortality and then forced her to marry him. As he took away her immortality, She has a vision, Which was later called The Great Phropchy of Apollo. ''It prodicted the true way the great phropchy would turn out. The seven half-bloods would not get to choose to safe the world.... or to end it. No, A Lyre family member will. The great family of phrochy. ''Sincerely, '''Jane Lyre lll ''' Very few people in the world know about the the Phrochy told by Maya. She couldn't even rememeber it right after all the pain she was going through from losing her immortality. She was about to die, even. So her vision was cut short. But the vision told two paths. One path, was the path to destroy the world. To end it. The other, The one to save it. But as a boy--- one of the seven--- was about to try and choose the left path, a girl appeared. She was wearing a long white silk gown. A silver bow was tied to her neck. And on the middle of the choker was the Lyre family crest. The girl lead the seven the right way, and saved the world. They would've never been able to save the world if it wasn't for the Lyre girl, who carried a lyre. Now. Read on to figure out who and how this person will save the world.... I'm afraid my time is running out. I will explain as much as I can. I will hide this book in a secret place. If you are reading this.... you are the one who will save us all. The girl was described by Maya later on. She had black hair, tan skin, and sea-green eyes. She carried the lyre of Apollo. )(((More coming soon)))(